A number of software applications exist for backing up and restoring computer systems. Such software applications are provided to facilitate recovery, at least to the most recent backup state, from a failure. Proper functioning of such software applications is vital to the backup and recovery of computer systems.
Part of the proper functioning of software applications depends on the data in a registry. The registry in some operating systems often contains critical information for software applications running on computer systems. Each entry in the registry is designated a key. Values associated with the key contain parameters, settings, and other configurations data for software applications and/or computer systems. Registry corruption may cause software applications or computer systems failure and prevent software applications performing any backup or recovery operation.
Although registry protection is critical, even complex backup software applications in existence today often have limited registry backup function. During a regular backup operation, registries associated with the backup software application are generally backed up along with other data on computer systems, i.e. a periodic backup. Because backup operations for the general purpose of backing up bulk data may take considerable periods of time and effort to complete, there may be certain periods wherein no backup operation records the most recent changes to certain data. When such data involves critical registry entries for backup software applications, a recovery of neither software applications nor the backup data to restore computer systems is possible.
There is a need, therefore, for an improved method or system that effectively backs up a registry to ensure the proper function and recovery of backup software applications running on computer systems.